


stopwatch games

by Poppy_Gilham



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Gilham/pseuds/Poppy_Gilham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto find the ways and means to finally proposition his boss Jack by using a stop watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stopwatch games

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I was listening to F#@$ Around by Pepper

Stop Watch Games  
After: They Keep Killing Suzie  
(Ianto decided enough of the flirting and innuendos. He is going turn the tables and give Jack a run for his money.)

Ianto: If you're interested, I've still got a stopwatch.  
Jack: So?  
Ianto: Well. Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.  
Jack: Oh yeah. I can think of a few.  
Ianto: There's quite a list.  
Jack: I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten.  
Ianto: That's ten minutes. And counting.

Jack makes Ianto’s pulse race with every look and touch. Ianto will looks up and see Jack watching him. There are the blatant comment and remarks about Ianto’s looks, his sexiness. The long lingering touches on his body. It frustrates Ianto. He is not into guys, but Jack has him thinking otherwise, confuses him, and makes him feel like prey. Ianto though about the last time Jack made a not so subtle pass at in the archives, so close he was breathing on Ianto’s neck. When Ianto turned and back up Jack moved in even closer, Ianto’s back to the filing cabinet, Jack so close he could feel his body heat, see his eyes bright with teasing and…lust?. Pulse racing, Ianto stutters out an answer, blushes and flees from Jack presents, not knowing that Jack is enjoying his discomfort, slowly breaking down Ianto’s wall of reserve. Ianto knows that Jack does it on purpose. Ianto also knows that he is not the only one Jack flirts with. He is Jack’s prey, an animal to be stalked, and teased. Ianto knows that Jack like to tease, see other’s reactions to playful advances. 

Ianto sits in Bronwyn’s settee and asks her advice about his work situation, the sexual advances and innuendo, leaving out Jack’s name. At first she tells him to report the situation. Ianto says that he rather enjoys the attention but does know how to respond. Bronwyn laughs and says, “just flirt and tease back, you never had any problems in university with the girls, this should not be any different. “ Ianto paused and thought about what she said, thinking that this was Jack and he, well, he liked Jack in a way that made him unsure about everything. Ianto could feel a blush coming to his checks when thinking about Jack. Bronwyn started to giggle and said. “She must be something if she can get you to blush. Go on, give her a go.” 

So Ianto started to plan his campaign at least that is how he thought about how he was going to turn the tables on Jack and get the upper hand. He thought about all the sexual experiences and games he played at university and how to adapt them to the current situation. Yep, those would do nicely thank you very much. It would all just be a matter of timing…..

After a long and frustrating week of Jack’s advances, Ianto was beginning to rethink his plan. While he started to engage Jack in light flirtatious banter, he still felt helpless under his hypnotic eyes and lascivious grin. He was still unsure of how far he would go, but hopefully some of the butterflies in his stomach would settle down, if he could go through with it.  
And then they killed Suzie…….

Ianto: If you're interested, I've still got a stopwatch.  
Jack: So?  
Ianto: Well. Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.  
Jack: Oh yeah. I can think of a few.  
Ianto: There's quite a list.  
Jack: I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten.  
Ianto: That's ten minutes. And counting. (the click of a stop watch could clearly be heard)

Ianto could hear Jack telling the others to go home as he headed up to his office. Ianto began his usual evening rounds, of tiding up the hub. Removing coffee mugs from desk and putting them in the kitchenette. He checked on Janet and the CCTV cameras to see all was quiet. He checked the computers for signs of rift activity. He walked down to the archives noting the backlog of cataloging that needed to be done, writing himself a note to check on one or two things that he needed to recheck. Meanwhile the stop watch could be heard counting down in his pocket….

Jack had sent everyone home, he was watching them leave with an anxiousness he had not felt in a long time. Anticipation to see what his, wait!.....did Jack just really think of Ianto as His Welshman, was planning, Jack thought about this then let it slip his mind, something for him to consider afterwards. Right know jack was only thinking about what could happen, what was about to happen. Jack could feel his body tense, his breathing slightly accelerate. What could he do to Ianto. He did not want to frighten him off, but Jack was defiantly thinking sexy times were ahead. Reminding himself to take it slow with Ianto, not to expect too much or push him to hard the first time, he did not want to scare Ianto. Damn it! What time is it? Surely it had been 10 minutes by now. Jack started to pace his office, looking at his watch, was it slow, why did time slow down to a crawl at a time like this. He had been watching Ianto, flirting, for what seemed like ages, he was beginning to think he would have to draft a report and add a few diagrams and leave it to be filed in the archives for Ianto to get the hints.  
Jack could hear, Fuck Around All Night by Pepper playing loud, echoing in the hub. 10 minutes, Ianto walked in to Jack’s office right on time, of course he would thought Jack, even though the place had been empty for the last 5 minutes, Ianto had waited, planned…plotted. Ianto was taking off his vest, carefully setting it on the couch and rolling up his shirt sleeves. Jack, leaning against the side of his desk, definitely liked the idea of less clothing and was wondering if he should start to strip down when Ianto spoke and broke into his thoughts.

“Shall I explain the rules of the game for you, sir?” Ianto says his voice deadpan with a serious face.  
Jack could not help but grin wider, “rules?”

“Yes, sir. The rules are simple. For the first game, we are going to stand face to face with each other, as close as possible, without actually touching. The first person who moves backwards, or touches any part of the other persons body, loses. Whoever wins the first game will get to decide on the next game. I will of course keep track of the winner. Don’t’ worry, it’s in my own special shorthand, no one will be able to understand it. Do you have any questions? “

Jack, delighted by the idea of the game and Ianto being close enough to kiss, shakes his head.

Ianto then steps closer to Jack, and reaches around him to place a small notebook and pen on the desk.  
“Are you ready sir?”

Jack, standing up smiles and says laughing, “Sure, I think I am going to enjoy this.”  
Ianto puts his hands behind his back, stopwatch in his hand, and steps even closer to Jack. Carefully Ianto steps in between Jack legs, jack slightly looking down on the Welshman. Inches apart, facing each other, lips so close Jack can feel Ianto’s breath on his lips; feel the heat coming off his body. Jack starts to reach for Ianto’s hips, when Ianto reminds him of the no touching rule. Slightly frustrated Jack let’s his hands drop back down to his sides. 

“Ready?” Jack hears the click as the stopwatch starts……..

Ooh just let me in your life  
Give me something more  
Cause I need to score  
Ooh and now you're doing it right  
Ooh I love how you twist that knife  
Give me sweat and war  
Worth fighting for  
Tell me if you're satisfied I need to feed your appetite  
Amplified by the night ready for the milky white moon till the sun comes up  
Cause I don't want to fuck around unless you want to fuck around

Jack realizes a little too late that this game is not going to be easily won, by him. He starts to feel conflicted. Ianto so close, his lips parted his breath on Jack’s lips. All Jack has to do it move one tiny inch and he could kiss Ianto, but then he would lose the game, but he could kiss Ianto, but he would lose the game. Jack’s breathing was starting to become ragged with desire. He noticed Ianto breathing had also changed, it was faster and shaky. Jack could feel the sexual charged tension, he was so close. Jack could image plunging his tongue on Ianto’s mouth, tasting him, devouring him….

Cause I don't want to fuck around unless you want to fuck around  
(all night) I'll make you feel good  
(all night) darling cause you want me to  
(all right) this ain't a game  
Cause I don't want to fuck around unless you want to fuck around  
(all night) I love your attitude  
(all night) I'm right on top of you  
(all right) this ain't a game

Not able to contain himself any longer Jack moved forward raising his arms to encircle Ianto’s’ hips and pull him in tight, his lips making the slightest contact with Ianto’s parted lips when Ianto had moved, fast and suddenly back. The ticking stopped. 

“Not bad sir, 39 seconds. However as you made first contact, I win this round.”

39 seconds thought Jack. No way could that have only been 39 seconds! It felt like they had been standing there for hours. He looked at Ianto, so cool and calm his eyes bright with lust his lips parted in a slight smile, breathing slightly heavy. He walked towards Jack. Jack thinking that they would get to finish what he had started was disappointed when Ianto only reached for the notebook to make an entry.

Ooh them boys are lookin at you  
Ooh but I got you  
And I'm taking you all the way  
Time to blow you away  
Cause I could be your worst habit if you let me do my magic  
And I could fly at altitudes and you cant even handle it  
Do it till the sun comes up  
Cause I don't want to fuck around unless you want to fuck around

 

“Ready for the second game, sir? Or would you like some time to compose yourself?”

If Jack didn’t know better he would swear Ianto was playing with him. Could his, wait there is that possessive pronoun again, his Ianto be toying with him? There is more to him than meets the eye, not all just sexy suits and great coffee…and a great ass if he was honest with himself. It is the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Jack was beginning to see that there were hidden depths to his Welshman. Yes! HIS! Both of Jack’s heads screamed, as in mine as in possessive pronoun to the fullest extend one could possess a pronoun and the person connected to the possessive pronoun. Jack was certainly excited he could feel his body heat up. He looked at Ianto…..licking his lips…

“By all means Ianto, lead on, what is the next game?” Ianto noticed that Jack’s voice sounds just a little bit strained, and smiled to himself inwardly.

“Nibbles and tongue.” Ianto responded. “The first person to elicit a groan, moan or gasp while nibbling on the neck, or ears, wins. You can kiss down as far as the collar bone and the back of the neck. No kissing on the face and hands cannot touch the other person body. Whoever last the longest, wins. Would you care to go first? Or should I?”  
Jack was practically salivating at the thought of running his tongue down Ianto neck, and decided to go first.

“I will” Jack replied, “Could you unbutton your shirt a bit?”

“Certainly, sir.” Ianto reached up and unbuttoned the next three buttons on his shirt slightly opening it to give Jack a glimpse of his pale skin, and the just barely hint of dark hair on his chest. Jack noticed his beautiful strong collar bone, the curve of his neck from his shoulders, the slight indent in his neck and felt his heart flutter.

Jack moved slowly up to Ianto, who had once again put his hand behind his back, and slightly tilted his chin upwards. 

Jack heard the stopwatch start when he leaned into Ianto’s neck. Not being able to touch Ianto with his hands was frustrating, to the point of maddening. Trying his best to forget about getting closer to Ianto, Jack ran his tongue up Ianto’s neck. He could hear Ianto’s breathing change, growing faster. Finding his erratic breathing encouraging Jack then nibbled on Ianto’s ear lobe, only to notice his breathing becoming regular again. So Jack, changing tactics, began to nibble down his neck again, he could feel Ianto’s pulse quicken under his tongue. Jack then began kissing the small space between the shoulder and collar bone. Risking a glance, he could see Ianto’s’ eyes screwed tightly shut, biting his top lip, trying to breath normally. Jack nibbled Ianto’s collar bone, towards his shoulder. Jack was rather enjoying the game; he could start to tell Ianto’s erogenous zones just by listening to his breath and the tension in his body. Jack decided to end the game, he was going to make Ianto moan, preferably his name, and maybe even beg for a fuck if Jack could hit the right spot. Swirling his tongue Jack went back to the neck and shoulder junction. He could feel Ianto shift and tense up. Jack increased pressure, and started to use his teeth, tongue and suck. Ianto gasped loudly, and pushed Jack away, the stop watch coming up between them. Jack was pleased to note that Ianto was flushed and excited. He yearned to lean over and place his hand on the buldge in Ianto’s pants. 

Clearing his throat, Ianto announced, “Er…..2 minutes 19 seconds...sir.” 

“Do you want to forfeit Ianto? We could play a game that I know, a game that I could teach you?” Jack started to step closer. 

“No, sir. I think I would like to try and see if I could beat your record. Unless you yourself would like to forfeit and we could start the next game?”

Jack laughed, “Me forfeit ha, bring it on Ianto, give me all you got.”

Ianto stepped up to Jack. “Could you please open your shirt for me? It is not necessary you take it off but I would like access to your neck.”

“Why don’t you help me?” Jack asks in a low growl. 

“That would be against the rules, sir.”

With a smile, Jack removes his suspenders, and unbuttons his shirt all the way and letting it drop to the floor.

“I’m all yours Ianto.”

Thank you, sir.” Ianto moves in to nuzzle Jack’s neck. Jack is looking forward to feeling Ianto’s lips on him, the buldge in his pants becoming uncomfortably tight in his excitement. Jack is thrilled about playing these games with Ianto, the anticipation is infectious. Jack start to think of the next game, feeling confident he will win this one. 

Ianto steps close to Jack. He can feel Ianto’s breath traveling up his neck, then very quietly he hears, “yield,” breathed into his ear. Jack can feel Ianto cheek next to his, feel his chest rising. Jack smiles and leans down to whisper in Ianto’s ear, “make me.”

Ianto break s contact and moves away from Jack. Jack almost goes to reach for Ianto when he remembers, no hands, only body contact. Settling back he gives Ianto a grim smile. Ianto walks behind Jack and presses his body up against him. Jack can feel Ianto’s erection on his ass. Jack leans his back, and presses harder in Ianto, his eyes slits. He can feel Ianto’s breath on the back of his neck, Ianto slowly and deliberately rubes his dick against Jacks ass. Jack is beside himself, every nerve in his body crying out to be touched; kissed, licked, fucked. 

Wanting, straining to feel Ianto’s tongue, lips, anything! Jacks leans his head back “Yield,” Ianto whispers again. 

“Kiss me, “Jack manages to breathe out. Again Ianto steps away from Jack breaking all bodily contact. Frustrated Jack moans in disappointment. The stopwatch comes up in front of him, he looks down. 

“1 minute, 59 seconds. I believe I have won this round, sir.” Ianto was smooth and cool and he went over to the desk. Jack was seriously frustrated, not just with fact he was losing but that Ianto had not even kissed him. Jack was beginning to realize that not only was he not going to get sex in any way shape of form, he was getting concerned that he was not going to be kissing Ianto tonight! 

Ianto looks at his watch. 

“It is getting late, sir. Perhaps we should stop here.”

Jack watches in horror while Ianto buttons up his shirt and moves towards the couch for his vest.

“You’re not seriously considering leaving are you?!” Jack can’t help noticing the tone of panic in his voice, or the screaming erection in his pants.

“I have work tomorrow, sir. My boss does not like me to be late.”

“What’s wrong Ianto? Are you afraid I might win this next game? Is that why you are leaving? You can at least give me a sporting chance.” Jack winced a little at the begging tone in his voice.

“Odds are favorable that you would win the next game sir…Very well, the Last game is the easiest. Kissing, on the lips, no hands only body contact that includes your tongue, sir, in case you were wondering. The first person to break lip contact, or come up for air loses. Ready?”

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, both with lust and wanting in their eyes. This was the moment they both wanted, craved desired. Jack stepped towards Ianto. Again Ianto put his hands behind his back. Jack watched as Ianto licked his lips in anticipation. Jack leaned closer to Ianto’s, and hears the faint click of the stop watch. Tick tick tick…….

This is the moment Ianto was dreading, not because he didn’t want to kiss Jack, he did, desperately and on a daily basis if he thought about it, which he did his every waking moment. It’s just up until now Ianto was pretty sure of himself. He wondered if Jack would figure out it was all false bravado that got him through the first two games. 

Ianto could feel Jack breath as he leaned closer in. Despite everything, Ianto was sure Jack was going to devour him, Ianto start to shake slightly out of excitement…fear. Ianto did not know if Jack sensed his hesitancy, but Jack gently placed a kiss on Ianto’s lips. 

Moving slowly Jack sensed Ianto’s nervousness, and forced himself to slow down. Despite his desperate growing desire to fuck Ianto, another part of Jack realized that Ianto was responding to his advances, responding to him. It has been a long time that Jack had had a lover. Jack freely admitted Ianto was gorgeous, definitely his ‘type’ but then again who wasn’t. There was just something so attractive about Ianto; Jack was not sure why he was so attracted just that he wanted? Needed, Ianto around, he had a calming effect that Jack had not felt in decades, which meant taking things slow and not frighten him off. Kissing slowly, he would have plenty of opportunity for seduction later.

Ianto’s head was spinning, he couldn’t breathe. He was kissing Jack, something he had thought about, wondered about. He remembered when Jack had kissed him after Lisa had knocked him out. Ianto thought of it as a kiss of life, but he always wondered, especially as he had come to and Jack continued the kiss for several seconds afterwards.  
Jack was still gently pressing his lips onto Ianto. He did not force Ianto to open his mouth, but seemed content to let his lips rest. Ianto opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue traced jack’s top lip. It then traced the bottom lip. Ianto slide the tip of his tongue across Jack closed lip, pushing them open with his tongue. Jack let out a low moan of pleasure and opened his mouth, letting Ianto’s tongue inside. Hesitant at first Ianto tongue touched the tip of Jacks. Jack let out another moan of pleasure, which seemed to please Ianto and he started to swirl his tongue around jacks in a playful kiss. Jack let Ianto lead, their tongues wrestling around each other. Ianto would pull back and lick and suck on Jack’s tongue. He could feel Ianto’s teeth grab his top lip so he could lick and suck on it. Jack breathing was becoming ragged again, his erection growing even harder.

Jack heard Ianto had dropped the stopwatch. Jack felt the lightest of touches on his sides. He could feel Ianto shaking. Using all his self-control Jack gently placed his hands on Ianto’s and gently leading them around his waist, pulling them closer and tighter into each other. Another moan escaped Jack lips as he felt Ianto’s erection against him. He slowly moved against Ianto, feeling the friction of their bodies, feeling shivers down his spine and he rubbed his cock against Ianto. Jack cupped Ianto’s face and began kissing him hard, forcing Ianto mouth to open wider with his tongue. Their tongues no longer playful but lustful, Ianto mouth tasted like sweet nectar and Jack could not lap enough up. Deep, wet, all tongue and teeth Jack was pushing hard into Ianto with his tongue, his hand clamped on Ianto’s face holding him, forcing him to remain connected to Jack, Jack pushed Ianto with his body forcing him backwards, pinning him to the wall. Jack stepped between Ianto’s legs and use his knee to nudge his legs further apart, fitting and pressing their bodies Jack grinding against Ianto, forgetting to be gentle, forgetting that he was 22 and inexperienced. Jack just wanting to feel Ianto, just wanting to fuck Ianto, he couldn’t get close enough, he couldn’t get deep enough. Jack left hand released the grip he hand on Ianto’s face and ran his fingers though his hair, clenching his fist tight, he pulled Ianto head back and withdrawing his tongue from Ianto mouth, began sucking and biting his neck, know that he would leave a mark. No Jack thought, marks, marking Ianto as HIS. Jack could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he actually bit into Ianto neck actually tasting the metallic iron of blood. Ianto cried out in pain and began to struggle in earnest. He was becoming afraid of Jack, he should have held on to the stop watch Ianto though as he felt Jack hand return to his face, holding it still and forcing his tongue into Ianto’s mouth once more. Things were going too far and too fast. But didn’t a little part in Ianto’s brain say that he wanted this? Wanted to kiss jack, Wanted things to get out of control…..

Jack felt Ianto tense and start to try and push away from him. He stopped thrusting up against Ianto and felt himself come back into focus. Jack moved his arms down to Ianto upper arms and pulled Ianto away from the wall, looking at him. Both of them were panting, Ianto’s lips were red and starting to swell, Jack could see the deep bruising and…oh, damn… were those teeth marks on Ianto neck, shit! He would need to wear a turtle neck from a month to hide those, maybe a neck brace if he was honest.

“Ianto…I……” Jack started to say then stopped. Ianto looked at him, the corner of his lips curving up into a smile. Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips, then stepped away from him.  
Smoothing down his clothing, Ianto looked at Jack.

“Well sir, it seems that I lost that game, so it is 2 to 1 in my favor. I will make a note of it. Perhaps even archive it for future reference. However, it is late and I do have to work tomorrow. So if you will excuse me.” Ianto picked up the stop watch from where it had hit the floor and retrieved the notebook from the desk. 

“Good night, sir,” Ianto did not pause as he walked past Jack towards the door.

“Ianto…..next time I get to start with the stop watch.”

Ianto paused at the door, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“As you wish sir, good night.”


End file.
